Talk:Trebol
Name The name would either be Trevor or Trebol, not Trébol. There would only be an accent in it if Oda actually romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 01:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Move it to Trebol. That's what the most reliable translator used. 01:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Trevor is a real name anyway. Kinda rare for Oda to use a "real" name. So we should move it to Trebol. SeaTerror (talk) 02:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Trevor" doesn't fit the theme anyways. 02:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Trébol" is the correct Spanish spelling, "Trebol" doesn't mean anything in Spanish. Nobody translated it as "Trébol". 02:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The point is that the only way an accent would be in the name is if Oda actually romanizes it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 02:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sewil's right. It's supposed to have the accent aigu. 03:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Only if Oda romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 03:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with it either way. I was just pointing out what all the translators have done. 03:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Or the translators simply just didn't have an accented "é" supported in their font. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 04:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Aohige_AP and CCC translated it as Trébol (so you can't say that nobody did that) ;) RapidX (talk) 21:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy said it, I didn't. The point is the name wouldn't have the accent unless Oda actually romanized it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Says who? That's just something you made up. 21:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) No it isn't. Oda doesn't romanize that way (or hasn't shown to have) Have you ever seen him use an accent on any name before? SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Shuraiya Bascùd, non-canon but still designed by Oda. 21:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't mean the name was. As far as we know, Oda only draws the characters. SeaTerror (talk) 21:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Design usually includes the name. If it didn't, Mr. 10 and Miss Tuesday wouldn't have pictures and would be nothing more than random sketches in an art book. 21:43, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Those are databooks, not anime characters. SeaTerror (talk) 21:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Have you ever seen him use an accent on any name before?" That's not a valid argument. We use the best possible romanization until we have an official one. That being said, yes, we have seen him use an accent at least once: Bell-mère. Toy devil fruit I thought it was too obvious to discuss, sorry. The guy turned Sai into a toy right before our eyes. Well, Trebol has already displayed logia abilities so he can't possibly have paramecia abilities too. It's probably some other person's doing. We only saw Trebol hypnotizing Sai, not the process of becoming a toy. 19:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC We never actually saw Sai become a toy. We only saw Trebol hypnotize him after. 19:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok I see your points. Let's wait then, sorry for being hasty. Lol, no reason to be sorry, wikis are to be edited. 19:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) he could be a paramecia, remember the doku doku no mi everyone thought it was a logia fruit because what it looked like but it turned out to be a paramecia. maybe he has a "plastic" powered fruit that would explain the toys kind of --XDY (talk) 06:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Devil fruit Why don't we say he has a devil fruit exactly? Because there is nothing to confirm this. 03:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Basically what Lelouch said. 03:55, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Trickling down from the ceiling isn't proof? 04:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Considering we also have his ability to "hypnotize" people, it's impossible to classify him as a user at this time. (Along with the new speculation over whether he makes the toys or not) 04:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) The toy thing is speculation. We've actually seen him take a viscous liquid form and rematerialize. Just because people are getting his powers confused doesn't mean we have to appease their confusion. And his hypnosis has nothing to do with anything. Laffitte and Brook are hypnotists and yet we had no trouble pegging their fruit types. 04:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah naming it "Unknown Ability" while we name it "Devil Fruit" in cases like Onigumo or Lafitte is kinda silly since he obviously is a devil fruit user. 05:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC) actually there is a theory that he is the one who actually ate the fruit that can turn anyone into toys and he himself can turn into a toy, his "slime" form is actually him in his toy form which is a slinky slime. if it was true he can turn himself into any toy form including a rubber toy which is actually very powerful. Rainelz 13:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Sigh...Talk pages are not the right place to speculate. Take it elsewhere, please. 13:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Speculation aside, it's safe enough to call him a Logia based on what we've seen. As we've learned with Caribou, if it looks like it, it probably is. 15:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) What DP said. Saying he has an unknown ability is an unnecessary precaution. He turned himself in a liquid form, since when this is not enough to say he has a DF? And if that's not enough, why that's not the case for Jozu? I'm just saying, we should say he has an unknown devil fruit that turns himself in a liquid form and he has an unknown ability that can hypnotize people or whatever else. After 726 chapters we have no reason to believe that someone who rematerialize himself is something else than a Logia Devil Fruit User. Either if Silly Putty theory is true, either if it isn't we cannot hesitate. All the confirmed info we have lead us to treat Trebol as a Logia User. K the AWC (talk) 15:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) If we have doubts about the fruit type, we can avoid saying is either logia or paramecia, but there is no reason at all to avoid saying he has a DF. I agree that we call him a fruit user, but I disagree calling him a logia. And frankly I don't approve how you guys went ahead and changed while the discussion on it is still active and debatable. Is this how we do business now??